Chapter 1/Shakedown Cruise
(USS Enterprise-E, Captain's ready room) This is weird Jean-Luc, Voyager crippled the Borg on their way home there is no way that they could of repaired that much damage in four years John says as he's sitting behind the desk with padds on the desk looking at both Admiral Picard and Captain Kira. That's right, the Unicomplex was destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at John. I know what I heard Typhuss says Admiral Picard as he looks at both Captains Martin and Kira. I believe you, Jean-Luc, the Borg picked the right time to attack us, the Federation is at war with Xindi-Suliban Alliance, we can't fight the Borg at the same time while fighting the Xindi and the Suliban says Typhuss as he looks at Jean-Luc Picard. And that is what sir Captain Martin asked Admiral Picard. That they're coming to the Alpha Quadrant Admiral Picard says as he looks at them. Great we're fighting the Xindi-Suliban Alliance, we can't stop a full scale invasion if it comes to that Captain Martin says looking at both Typhuss and Jean-Luc. We have a big problem then says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah we do says John as he looks at Typhuss. Captain Martin Starfleet wants you to head on your shakedown cruise instructs Admiral Picard as he looks at Captain Martin. But what about the war with the Xindi right now says Captain Martin as he looks at Picard. When the Enterprise is done with its shakedown cruise your orders are to head to the Tholian homeworld and convince the Tholians to break away from the Typhon Pact we need them Admiral Picard says to him. Sir right now Starfleet needs every ship they can muster against the Xindi-Suliban Alliance and you're putting us on search for allies duty says Captain Martin as he looks at Picard. Our forces are holding the Xindi fleet at bay, we can worry about the Xindi later we need to worry about the Borg says Typhuss as he looks at John. Is there anything I can do to help? asked Typhuss as he looks at Jean-Luc Picard. Typhuss I need you to go with Captain Martin and over see the delegation Admiral Picard says as he looks at Typhuss. I would be happy to help says Typhuss as he looks at Jean-Luc Picard. And if you encounter Borg you're ordered to defend yourselves Admiral Picard says as he gets up and leaves the ready room. Aye sir says Typhuss as he looks at Picard. We're stuck on ally searching duties, my first day as Captain and I get assigned with this delegation duty says a disappointed John as he looks at Typhuss. (Space) The USS Intrepid parks next to the drydock that the Enterprise is berthed in. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Clear all moorings Commander Kadan orders the crew to do. Moorings are retracting Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the tactical console. Impulse engines are ready Ensign Johansson says as she's looking at the helm. Take us out Ensign thrusters at one-half Captain Martin orders. Ensign Johansson inputs commands into the helm. (Space) The Enterprise flies out of spacedock slowly. (Main engineering, deck 16) The big warp core is humming as a Ensign hands Commander Lelfer a padd and she looks at it and taps her combadge. Bridge we're ready for warp speed Commander Lelfer says as she looks at one of the consoles. (Deck 1, main bridge) Acknowledge Engineering Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Kadan. All right let's get to work sir Commander Kadan says as she looks at him. Helm set course for the Tholian border warp nine, Captain Martin orders. Aye, sir course set and laid in Ensign Johansson says as she turns in her chair to look at the Captain. Engage, says Captain Martin. Lauren inputs commands into the helm. (Space) Both the Enterprise and Intrepid jump to warp speed. (Captain's quarters) John is laying down on the couch as the stars streak by the window, then he looks at the picture of him and Ezri Dax's wedding when the comm system activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Kadan says over the comm. Go ahead Commander what is it says John as he gets up from the couch and puts the picture down. We're receiving a distress call from a Bajoran cargo vessel they're stating that their under attack by an unknown vessel Commander Kadan says. I'm on my way says Captain Martin as he zips his uniform jacket back up and heads back to the bridge. (Main bridge) What are the Bajorans doing here in the middle of nowhere? asked Captain Tyson as he looks at Commander Kadan. I have no clue sir we're being hailed by the Intrepid says Commander Kadan as she looks at her console next to her chair. On main viewer, Typhuss did you pick up the signal as well? Captain Martin asked Typhuss on the main viewer. Yes we did says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Why would the Bajorans be this far from Bajoran space? Captain Martin asked Typhuss as he sat down on the command chair. I don't know, this could be a trap set by the Borg says Typhuss on the viewscreen. We won't know for sure until we check it out says Captain Martin as he looks at the viewer. We should go to red alert and raise our shields says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Agreed says Captain Martin as he nods at Lieutenant McCabe. The lights dim and the red lights flash. We're approaching the area dropping out of warp now says Ensign Johansson as she takes the ship out of warp. I'm picking up debris ahead says Lieutenant Junior Grade Sito as she looks at her console. What is it Sito, Captain Martin asked her as he walks down in front of the helm and ops consoles staring at the debris field. Its a Bajoran freighter my guess would be it was transporting people back to Bajor Lieutenant Junior Grade Sito reports. Sir we can't help them their assimilated by now says Commander Kadan as she looks at Captain Martin. Understood helm resume course to Tholia best speed says Captain Martin as he looks at Ensign Johansson. Before she could follow the order, the sensor proximity alarm beeps as Sito looks at her console. Sir I'm picking up a transwarp conduit opening its a Borg cube she says looking at him. (Space) The conduit opens and the Borg cube emerges from it approaching both the Enterprise and Intrepid. (USS Enterprise, main bridge red alert) As the crew is shocked by the return of the Borg their usual message activates the Comm system of both vessels. "We are the Borg. You will be annihilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness have become irrelevant. Resistance is futile... but welcome." the cube broadcasts to both vessels. That is strange says Commander Kadan as she looks at Captain Martin. (USS Intrepid, main bridge red alert) That's weird says Commander Ellis as he is surprised by the new message of the Borg. Why would they say that and not you will be assimilated, resistance is futile? asked Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. I don't know, Lieutenant Curtis says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Its weird the cube is on an attack vector reports Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at the console.